Edge of the Farplane
by Requiem Wolf
Summary: Remember when they all went to the Farplane, and Auron and Rikku waited outside? Well I wondered what they did. Pretty much, Rikku flirts with Auron, and things get wierd.


I don't own them I would like to own Auron, and keep him as a pet. I would play with him every day.

This is NOT a Auriku. This only goes one way.

They both sat there, on opposite sides of the upward-slanting path; each keeping to themselves.  Little Rikku played with a bright red yo-yo and Auron sat in an unnerving silence.  Rikku glanced over her shoulder from time to time, she felt like he was watching her.  But each time she took a furtive glance, his head was slightly turned to the side away from her, and his eyes were shut. At least she was pretty sure they were.  After a while she stopped pretending to be fixing her boot and looked at him straight on.  She eyed him for a while, they hadn't been traveling all that long and she hadn't gotten a chance to really look everyone over yet.   She looked at his arms, they seemed like a woven piece of rope; she wasn't surprised, having seen him wield that sword.  She came to his face; permanently scowling, with a five o'clock shadow, accented by that scar.  

A light pink streak that ran from his hairline to his lip; one of his brown eyes lost forever beneath it.  She cocked her head as she wondered if it was an indent or if it was raised.  She didn't know how she had been looking at him but she heard a low, " Ehem" come from within the robes.  She stumbled a bit and caught herself before she fell back.

" I didn't mean to startle you, but how long were you planning to stare at me?  Or am I just that handsome? "  Rikku laughed a little bit, and put her yo-yo in her pocket. 

" I think you're a little old for me. No offense.  Actually, I was um, looking at your scar. "

" What about it?" Rikku was surprised he didn't sound as annoyed as she thought he would.

" Well, is it raised up, or is it you know, indented? Sometimes it doesn't heal right and it is indented. "

" A little raised. I heal well. "  He finished his sentence with a tone that let Rikku know not to press this further.  And he returned to his position and adjusted his glasses. 

Rikku pulled out her yo-yo again and began doing swirling tricks with it that her brother had taught her.  She threw it forward, the string cried out and almost began to smoke; Rikku yanked it back to her, a small red blur whizzing at her face. She glanced slightly to her left,  she knew Auron was watching. She looked back just in time to see the little red flash close the distance with her face.  

" Aahh! " She fell backwards and her head hit the floor with a soft thump.  She looked at Auron from a different perspective and tried to laugh, " Eh heh, heh heh. "  

The yo-yo rolled to his foot and he tapped it lightly, sending it back to Rikku. 

" You should use that as a weapon. " 

" Hey, you don't have to tease me every minute you know, " Rikku stopped and thought about it for a moment. " Wait! Maybe I could. Yeah! " She jumped up and began trying out moves.   She did and around-the-world and wanted the put it in front of her to simulate a face-shot. But the string came undone and got away from her; it shot from her hand.  It was flying on a collision course with Auron's temple, Rikku gasped.  Auron hit it with a side block of his fist, knocked it into the air with his elbow, reached out into the air and the yo-yo fell into his hand.  He extended his hand to Rikku; she hesitated for a moment and reached for it. She had only just closed her fingers around it, taking care not to touch Auron's  hand.  He grasped her wrist tightly and pulled her closer; Rikku fought slightly, too afraid to do more.  He looked straight into her eyes even as she tried to avert them, " Funny to see an Al Bhed playing with something so primitive. "  

Rikku twisted her wrist out of his grip and looked at him pleadingly, " Don't tell anyone okay? "

" What good would it do?  Wakka's the only one who doesn't know and he'd be out numbered five to one. "  Rikku sat counting for a moment.

" You mean you'd be on my side too?" 

"My secrets guard themselves, may yours do the same. "  he closed his robe again, more quickly than before.

" Secrets huh? Like what, who you have a crush on? "  She knew it was a stupid thing to say but who knows, she might even get him to laugh.  Auron didn't laugh though, he just sat there in reserved silence.  She wanted to see just how far she could push him, he wasn't as much fun as her brother.

" Yeah, you're right, that's not a secret everyone knows it's Yunie. "  Auron didn't even open his eye a bit.  She was going to get a reaction out of him, no matter what it took.  

" Wait, no that's Tidus, I meant to say, " she paused for a moment to make sure he would hear her, " Kimhari. "  He didn't even move.  

" What about Kimhari? " Rikku turned in shock to see the blue furred Ronso towering over her.  She blushed a bit then got a great idea, " We were just trying to figure out who Auron likes. " The lion-man looked around nervously, " And you think he like Kimhari?"

Kimhari looked Auron in a very frightened way.  Rikku looked at the two appraisingly, " Aw, what a cute pair! "  Kimhari pointed a clawed finger in her face, " No. " 

" But Kimhari—"

" No!"

" Huh? Kimhari, are you blushing? " Kimhari looked at the rest of the guardians for help.  Wakka opened his mouth to come to the Ronso's defense, but Lulu shook her head.

" Let them continue, we haven't had a good laugh since Djose. "  They looked back at Rikku who was looking as cute and innocent as humanly possible, to avoid being smacked.

" Ronso don't lie you said, so why can't you two admit your feelings for each other? " Auron stood up, rolled his eye, " I'm not a Ronso. "  Auron put his arm back into his robe, and fixed his glasses.

" Ronso not blush either, Ronso have fur." Kimahri declared, his voice strong.  Rikku didn't even think about what she said next, " You mean everywhere? "

Kimhari and everyone else walked away at a rapid pace boots and sandals clicking and fading away.  Rikku stopped and thought about what she had just asked, and of whom. As she ran to catch up to everyone she thought that she heard a single " Ha. " But it was too distant to be sure.  She put her yo-yo in her pocket and stared at her hand for a moment, then pressed on.


End file.
